Curses
'Curses '(or jurei) are creatures that are formed out of Cursed Energy - "the negative energy that flows out of people."Chapter 1. As a result of the cursed energy flowing into particular notions or things, curses are born.Chapter 20; Chapter 1 of the prequel. They harm humans, both civilian and sorcerer. Consequently, they are the primary targets of sorcerers. Creation When civilian humans think negative thoughts about something (for example hatred, fear, or jealousy), the resulting cursed energy from those thoughts leaks out of their bodies. The more people that have negative feelings towards the same thing, the more cursed energy is created and the stronger the resulting curse will be. For example, a curse born out of people's hatred for other humans would be very strong. Curses can form as a result of fear of the ocean, the forest, and the earth, as well as by deities of areas.Chapter 77. They tend to form in areas where people have a lot of memories.Prequel Chapter 1. Curses naturally form in this way.Prequel Chapter 1. Sorcerers collect cursed energy from their bodies and control its flow within their own bodies, rather than expelling it.Chapters 37, 77. Consequently, sorcerers leak a significantly smaller amount of cursed energy from their bodies, preventing them from being able to create curses in this manner.Chapter 77 (Viz Translation). However, sorcerers can create curses where they are killed without the use of cursed energy (for example, being shot), and release their negative emotions when they die. To avoid this, sorcerers kill each other using cursed energy.Chapters 33, 77. Characteristics Curses are immune to conventional weaponry and are only able to he harmed or "exorcised" by Cursed Energy. Where a curse is too powerful to be exorcised, it will be sealed and stored away. Where a person is themselves cursed, they may be able to undo the curse by "finding each of the thousands of knots" of cursed energy and undoing each knot individually.Chapter 2 of the Prequel. Curses cannot be seen by civilians unless in “special conditions” such as life or death circumstances, but shamans can see them regardless.Chapter 1, Prequel Chapter 3 It is unknown why, but it is likely that this is due to the flow of Cursed Energy in a person’s body.Chapter 2 of the Prequel. It is also implied that shamans have more resistance to curses than civilians do, although this is somewhat contested.as it is a flashback in Chapter 0.3 that refers back to Chapter 0.1, which is across different translations (i.e. in JB Chapter 0.1, Maki is translated as saying “there ain’t no one who has the same kind of resistance to curses as you do” to Yuta, which specifically refers to his situation and not all shamans, but in MD Chapter 0.3, Yuta remembers Maki as saying “I don’t have a resistance to curses like you,” which could imply that shamans have some kind of resistance that Maki does not, given she does not have control over her juryoku, which is civilian level). ' ' Curses have some kind of healing process or regeneration, although this is contested.as it may actually simply refer to reversal technique (Chapter 32). Curses also have souls, although it is unclear how this occurs.Chapter 49. ' ' Traits Curses are supposed to linger at their point of origin.Chapter 8. The act of crossing rivers or crossing to the other side of something has deep significance for curses.Chapter 56 JB. Note the SJ version extends the meaning to all jujutsu, not just to curses. Some curses can place a “mark” on a person, which serves as a homing device - once activated, they will attack that person wherever they are.Chapter 56. '''